when soul has some happycohol
by Soharu87
Summary: theres a ton of stories about when maka gets drugged up, but what happens when soul takes his round with the alcohol, and makas the sane one here? rated T in case, but no explicit violence. sort of...


Theres lots of stories about when maka gets drunk, but what happens when soul takes a happy pill, and makas the sane one here?

Heeeeey its makaaaa! Yaaaaay!

Soul… are you drunk?

Don't be stupid. Okay welllll maybe a littlllleeeee… here you want some! Its reaaally good.

Soul, Youre underage!

Pffft. Sooooo! Im cool, ill do what I want. Silly persons.

Sigh. ive been looking for you, tsubaki said she found black star here… so I came to get you. We really need to go.

Noooo! Whining. No no no no no! she tries pulling him away, he holds onto the bar table.

Soul, please, I don't like this place.

So! That's your problem. You just don't like having fun.

I do too! Soul, please?

But whhhhhyyyyyyyyy? Maka, youre so meeean, you don't let me do anythiiiing.

Sigh…

Hey…

?

Whats a cute girl like you doing around here? The boy grabs her hips, locking her there. Cmon, ill take you to have a good time. He starts pulling her away, and into the crowd. Soul yanks her from him, and he drags her out the door.

Cmon, were going.

Uh… where? He still has alcohol, and takes some more.

Soul! Stop drinking that!

Ahhh… hey look, pretty circle… he stares at it.

Yes soul, that's the moon.

They walk down, she senses two red souls. (theres no way he can fight, well have to hide.) she starts walking away, and they start running after them. They hide.

Listen soul, you have to be really quiet, okay? He sits down on the steps pretzel style, and just looks at her. Theyre both eye level from how tall the stairs are. Why! Shhh! Whyyyy. Because theres a kishin egg..

WheeeeeerrrE! Lemme at him! I'll take him out on my own! Comere you big fluffy evil demons! His arm changes. (dammit! Soul! You idiot!)

A large hand covers her mouth. !. mmm! im going to take your soul now.

NO YOURE NOT! Soul charges at them, the other one blocks him. RAWR! And bites him. What the! (soooul! What are you doing!) then she sees it the madness in his eyes. He smiles, and rips the flesh off his shoulder. Kyah! he lets go of soul, and runs back. What the hell is with this guy! He cuts the guys arm off, and grabs maka. he pulls her to him, and squeezes her very tightly against himself.

Soul?

My maka! Not yours! MIIIIIIIIINNNNE-AH. Maka Mine!

What the fuk? I think this guy is high. Whatever he is… hes kind of scary. I mean, he freaking bit you, and he has sharp teeth, this kids a freakin demon. Yea, well so are we. So what do we do? Well…? Since theres two of them, well both get one soul each so…

Soul! He hasn't let go yet. Soul.. I cant breathe… youre squeezing me too hard… ach… he gets hit. !. (Im totally useless without soul, what do I do?)

Don't worry maka. I got dis! I too cool! … nervous. Theres no way hell survive… maka, go up there. Huh? Go up there. Why? Cuz the kitty wants some ice cream. But we don't have any ice cream. He has the ice cream, you just have to give it to him! Duuuhh… not sure what to do. Maka, go get the kitty! okay okay! Hes freaking me out! The other man runs. Huh? I thought there were two of them… she stares down from the balcony. BANG! BANG! Hit him, but…

I didn't even feel anything. Youre so stuuuupiiiid. Stop acting like a child, and fight me! Nah, I don't want to. What? But why? Because weirdo. Im tired. Maka, did you give the kitty ice cream? Uhh… suuuure… okay, come down now. Huh why? Cuz I wanna go home. These people are annoying. Runs at him. His arm changes, and the guy gets stabbed. His soul appears.

WHAM! The guy knocks the ladder off the side. Uh oh… fly maka! fly! Come on! Soul I cant fly! Just try it! BANG! Eek! Okay! She goes to jump off, and the man grabs her foot as she goes. Hey! Let me go! Her shoe comes off, and soul catches her. … ready princess? P-princess? Yeah. Yur so perdy. You must be a princess… she blushes. Soul, can you put me down? No. pretty princess' will get their shoes dirty if they walk. Soul, put me down! Ugh. Fine. He lets go altogether. Thanks soul. Whatever. She takes his hand. They keep walking to home. Okay, finally. Come on. Hes dragging now. He stares at her suddenly. Soul?

He pushes her on top of his bed, and holds down her arms. Soul? Soul youre scaring me. Hey maka, I really think youre pretty. Y-you do? He leans down. She gets nevous. He kisses her. Mmm! Soul-mmf! His mouth tastes like alcohol and something else… something… wonderful.

Soul woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, lying on top of the bed with his shirt off, and next to a book. …? Oh…my heeead…

Maka? Oh, soul youre finally awake. What happened?

Uhh… nothing really.

Liar.

Maybe, but at least I don't drink! If you want to know so bad, ask someone else, not me!

…

What wrong Soul-kun?

Blair! Do you know what happened last night?

Oh yes! Maka-chan told me all about it! See first you were all annoying and then some boy tried to pull her, but you yanked her away and left the place, and then there were demons but you wouldn't shut up and blew her cover and then while you were fighting one, it grabbed her but then you bit his neck like a lion and held maka so close and so hard she couldn't breathe, and you wouldn't let go, you kept shouting "maka miiiiiine" and she got so embarrassed, then you told her to go get the kitty some ice cream and then he went after her again and you told her to fly and called her princess and …

o.O

oh… shit…


End file.
